


Wrapped Up In You

by LeRoiEstMort



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dr. AU?, F/M, Prison AU, This is gonna hurt!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeRoiEstMort/pseuds/LeRoiEstMort
Summary: “You think I won't hurt you just because I like you?”, his hand was still wrapped around her throat he’s squeezed to make a point. Theodore could be terrifying when he wanted to. She couldn’t help but laugh had he been blind to all of his actions so far? Was it in his head that if he didn’t cause any physical pain, he wasn’t really hurting her?She wrapped her hand around his neck, “No Theo you don’t like me, you love me. You're in love with me and even that can't keep you from hurting me.”





	1. To New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Azkaban sat on top of a small island huge, dark, and gloomy. It ate up any and all light surrounding it, just like it did the island it sat on top of.

Azkaban sat on top of a small island huge, dark, and gloomy. It ate up any and all light surrounding it, just like it did the island it sat on top of. It was huge, brick upon brick it was a strong standing building and it made her feel small. It made her feel small from her place on the ferry that was delivering her to the it. She was sure she would only feel smaller once she set foot upon it. 

When she had arrived the day before to her new home only an island away, she had look out at the island from her bedroom window even than it had given her goosebumps from a distance. Now up close to it she felt intimidated. For the first time since taking the job offer and relocating her life, she was beginning to feel uncertain in her choice. 

The October wind was harsh it picked up once again to her ears it sounded a lot like a howl her face hurt from it. She pulled her coat tighter around herself and adjusted the scarf to cover more of her face. She was sure her face was red from the wind. 

She had dressed for the occasion yet the cold still found a way in. She knew she would need to invest in a lot of warmer clothes if she hoped to make it through this time of year. 

Hagrid the captain of the ferry had taken one look at her and told her as much. He was bundled up and she could swear he was wearing two sets of gloves. He was the very first local she had met so far, but he gave her the impression of a kind man. He was a bit talkative he gave her all sorts of information she wasn’t sure she had caught half of it. 

Half because of how fast he seemed to be talking and the other because of how much louder the wind got once they had taken off. Once he realized that there was no way she could hear him he had stopped talking and they had traveled in silence. Which she was thankful for, she needed to she needed to prepare herself for something far more dangerous than the cold. She wasn’t too big to admit it she was second guessing herself. 

Something had woken her up at four AM, that usually wouldn’t be cause of alarm Hermione was use to the lack of sleep that seemed to overtake her these last couple of months. She had thought that the lack of rest and very late arrival to her new home would help her sleep. She had been more than a little surprised but a lot more grateful at finding food in her fridge. Whoever had stacked up her kitchen had given her the very basic necessities but nonetheless she was happy to have anything at all. She had stuffed as much food as she could and passed out on her couch shoes on still. And yet something had woken her up at four and whatever it was wouldn’t let her sleep again. 

She knew she was on edge; she had a lot of changes happening all at once. It wasn’t just the prison. Hermione had some fear about the prison but that was normal it was a prison after all. She had been on edge longer than she could blame the prison for. 

Moving away from home, had perhaps been the greatest change of them all she had left home a few years back when she had begun her residency at St. Mungo's Hospital. Then it had been a very different situation back than she knew that she could go home at any time and her parents would be there. Now she wasn’t sure she ever wanted to go back there. 

Selling it hadn't been an option her mother and father had poured their love into it. She couldn’t make herself sell it. 

She was alone in a way she never had been before. For the first time in her life she felt unsure of everything and anything. And none of her friends seemed to grasp what she was dealing with, well no of them aside from Harry. He understood why she had needed to leave. Everyone else while understanding her pain, had set out to stop her from leaving. 

Ron had been angry at the beginning he had argued back and forth with her. At the end he had resorted to giving her the cold shoulder till the very last week. Once he had realized she was all packed up and unwilling to back down he had backed down and spend as much time as he could with her. Making her promise to call whenever she needed something. 

Ginny had resorted to trying to find her a closer and more ‘suitable’ job. She would never say it to her friends face but she hadn't bothered looking at half of the offers. She knew none of them would be far enough she couldn’t stay close she needed to leave. When the redhead finally understood that nothing would keep her from leaving, she promised to visit her as soon as possible and as often as she could. She had also made Hermione swear she would stay in contact. 

Luna had questioned her once she had asked if she was sure that what she wanted was to leave. When Hermione had answered yes with determination she sat back and respected her wishes. She swore to keep all sorts of bad energy’s away from her parents' home. She gave her items that she swore would ward off any bad energies from her new home. 

While Neville had done his best to try and talk her out of it, he had folded faster than the others when she made her intentions clear. He understood the bad memories that a place could have. He had promised to look after her mother's garden and help Harry look after her parent’s home. 

Harry helped her prepare for her move. She had been holed up in his home ever before she had known she would be leaving. He knew how difficult it was for her being there. When she had been preparing to leave, he had helped gather everything she would need from her parent’s home that wasn’t already at his. He knew that anytime she was forced to visit she would be a mess for a couple of days afterward. 

Harry had taken the lead in helping her collect everything and then assuring her that he would visit the house weekly making sure it stayed in good shape. 

Before the accident she had been sure she would stay at St. Mungo’s indefinitely. After, she knew she couldn't stay, but she also had nowhere else to go. She had been lost. 

She had said as much to her supervisor; he had looked disappointed that she no longer wished to stay there. When he had called her in again, he had suggested the position of head doctor at Azkaban. He said that if she didn’t wish to stay with them, she needed a place suitable for her skills. She had applied for the position she liked the sound of it, it was far away and while she knew it was a bit ambitious, she could still hope. 

The radio silence that followed after had started to crush her confidence. While she had been at the top all through her residency, she knew that at the end she had barely made it through. Lost in her emotions she had lost sight of her goals. She knew she had been a zombie at the end. 

She hoped of course, the more she sat on the idea the more she hoped for it to happen. She liked the sound of relocating to a quieter isolated place where she could sort herself out. 

When they had finally reached out to her; she had been jumped up and down. She had just finished her residency and had been pushed by her supervisor to take some time off. That time off had become permanent when she had made the choice to not stay at St. Mungo’s. 

It was far from home, due to relocating she would be given a place to stay, and the salary was more than she had ever hoped for. It sounded too good to be true. But she had nothing else and this felt like the response to her wishes. 

The move had been quick she has packed all her necessities and send them ahead of her. She had only just arrived the day before and while she wasn’t expected till Monday, she couldn’t make herself sit still at home. She had been up since four AM had showered, explored her new home, and organized as much as she could. She had made list upon list of items she would need for her new home. She hadn't been as excited and high energy as she had been now. 

She didn’t want the energy to leave her, so she had pulled her coat, scarf and gloves on and had made the decision to visit her workplace. She wanted to get the talk with the warden over with she could maybe even get the tour over with and go straight to her work on Monday. 

After all Monday would come and she needed to get ready for it. 

When they had finally made it to the island, she thanked the captain. He looked worried about leaving her at the prison. She didn’t bother assuring him that she would be okay, that would be useless. She tried looking for that worry herself but couldn’t muster up any nerves about her situation. 

She knew she should be nervous any normal person who agreed to work in a high security prison would be right? Still what she really felt was excitement. She felt an itch in her hands they wanted to get to work as soon as possible. She couldn’t help but think of all the help she could give here after all that was why she had gone into medicine. 

As hesitant as she had been before all she could feel now was excitement. She wanted to help people; this was a job just like St. Mungo’s had been people would need her help here like they had there. Regardless of what any of them had done her job was to heal them not judge them. 

She had been right she didn’t just feel small standing in front of the prison she knew she was. The rush of wind that hit her pushed her closer to the entrance. She had made a choice now it was time she faced it.


	2. Dead Warden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fudge with red tape wrapped around them. Fudge is the warden, no the old warden she reminds herself. The dead warden she adds.

Why? What? Who? Hermione was a naturally curious child. She had a hunger for knowledge, all of her questions were met with excitement. Her parents had nurtured her curiosity, anything that couldn't be answered would lead to a trip to the library. And here her love for research was born. Any questions had to be thoroughly looked into. And no question was ever considered nonsense, her parents would listen to her bounce questions and answers all while nodding and listening. 

Later on, in life she would learn that her curiosity wasn’t welcomed by everyone. People called her annoying, a know it all, etc. There never was a shortage on the names that could be used to insult her. For a while it was hard Hermione had a hard time making friends, but as time went on, she discovered that having knowledge was far better than being surrounded by people who insulted her based on her intelligence. The library was once again her safe haven, and with time she found people who loved her for herself and everything that being Hermione entitled. 

The behavior only carried over into every aspect of Hermione’s life. She had a need to ask questions and a need for answers. 

Except now. 

Why hadn't she asked any questions? Well the answer was pretty simple Hermione was looking for a way out. A part of her knows that even without all of the cushy additions to the job she would have taken it, if it meant being able to get away. 

She’d been searched by an older guard and made to leave her bag with them before entering the prison. Then she had been escorted by another guard up to the warden's office. There she had been handed over to the warden's secretary a woman who wore pink from head to toe and had an unpleasant smile on her face. That was a first. 

Dolores Umbridge talked as fast as she walked. Hermione had a hard time keeping up with both. It made no sense Hermione was taller than her but the women moved fast enough to make her want to break into a light jog. 

When they make it into the office Hermione can’t help but openly stare at the other women's desk it's covered in pink just like her and her desk is lined up with picture after picture of cats. All different breeds and far too many to be her own. Except that they each had a name engraved into the frame. She gets up to nineteen before she makes herself stop. 

Whatever guilt she feels for judging the other woman disappears as soon as the ‘conversation’ begins. Hermione isn’t much of a people person but she’s sure that conversations don’t involve interrogations. The next twenty minutes of Hermione's life can only be described as torture. 

Dolores is intrusive and rude. She has no problem asking every and any question that pops into her head. Why is she taking this job? Is she married? How long has she been a doctor? Why has she chosen to come in before her work day? The questions come faster that she can answer. The headache she begins to feel is hard to ignore. 

When she isn't questioning Hermione, she's rambling on about events and people Hermione knows nothing about. And then suddenly she says something that she cannot ignore. Hermione isn’t a busybody but the words falling from Dolores lips sound exactly like something from a mystery novel. Hermione has always been a sucker for mystery. 

In this exact moment Hermione’s paradise begins to dissolve. According to Dolores every staff member of the prison is now under investigation for possible corruption and that includes the medical staff. Oh and also a recently deceased warden included. 

At that Hermione can’t help but look shocked. “Deceased Warden? So, there isn’t a current warden?” 

“Oh my, you weren't informed?”, Dolores does the best condescending dramatic mix she has ever seen. 

She proceeds to inform Hermione that she had originally been hired by the now deceased warden. Cornelius Fudge. A man now suspected for being in charge of a huge conspiracy which apparently benefited a group of prisoners, the kicker he had apparently been murdered by those same inmates. 

She can’t help but ask questions but Dolores has no more to say on the subject she proceeds to the next conversation subject which happens to be her dislike of the current warden. 

Dolores has nothing nice to say about the new warden. He’s too young, he’s never worked at a prison, and he is too by the book. Hermione has to stop herself from making a comment about how ‘too by the book’ is probably not the worst thing to be in a prison where his predecessor was corrupt. 

When the door to the warden's office finally opens, she shoots straight up out of the chair. She feels guilty for being genuinely interested in the gossip. 

A man steps out but doesn’t spare them a glance he’s muttering angrily under his breath. She doesn’t catch a glimpse of his face; he walks fast even with a limp his grey hair covers most of his face. 

The warden is a tall man, dressed impeccably well. She can't help but notice how quickly Dolores goes from trash talking him to smiling sweetly up at him. Even without all of Dolores gossip Hermione would have been able to decipher that the man she spoke to and the man in front of her are not one in the same. Kingsley Shacklebolt seems like a man who has it all together and then they step into his office and that falls apart. 

There are boxes every which way she looks. He offers her a drink and she has to decline; Dolores is probably the person in charge of making any and all drinks she’d rather not risk it. 

She tries not to stare at the mess but it's everywhere her eyes land. “Forgive the mess Dr. Granger, I don’t thrive well under it but due to the current situation I have little choice.”, he says it like he's repeated this many times before. And she can't help but think he probably has. 

She goes a pink in the face at being caught. Before she can apologize, he waves her off. 

“I take no offense in it. Now my apologize but I was aware that you would be starting tomorrow? I only ask because this is what I had been told.”, as he speaks he struggles with moving things from one place to another. 

“No need to apologize warden, I am a whole day early after all. I um actually wanted to come in today and speak with you, well no not you. Sorry i'm rambling right?”, She takes and breath and gets ready for another wind up but his hand goes up to stop her. 

Oh Lord she's going to be fired before she even begins the job isn't, she. 

He smiles, “No need to feel apologetic Dr. Granger I appreciate the excitement. It has just been a hectic first couple of days and am sure Dolores has given you the rundown of our current situation.” 

She nods, “Uh... Well yes Mrs. Umbridge has quite a lot to say.” 

“I thought so, I’ve only known Dolores for a couple of days but I wouldn’t quite describe her as discreet.”, he says it matter a fact and she can only nod. She only known Dolores for a couple of minutes and yet she knows he isn’t. “Well I’m sure she's caught you up to speed to the current situation here. I can fully understand any feelings of dishearten and regret you might be feeling.” 

“No warden, well yes I mean I am a bit disheartened about the situation but not quite regretful yet.”, she sounds questionable even to her own ears. But she isn’t being fired she’s being offered a way out which isn’t what she wants. She needs to be firm if she wants this, she needs to say it. “I am not fully up to date with whatever is currently occurring warden but I do want to be here.” 

“Well that is unbelievably the best thing I have heard all day, no all week truthfully? I was quite worried you would take a look at the situation here and leave as quickly as possible.”, he’s found what he had been shuffling papers around for which happen to be a pair of reading glasses. “Well now that we are on the same page, what can I do for you?” 

“Well I showed up today because I wanted to get a head start on tomorrow. I want to know where I needed to be and what I would be working with. I was originally going to speak to the warden in charge but I can see that you are busy enough as it is.”, she can’t help but feel bad the warden seems to be dealing with a lot and her appearing a day before probably wasn’t helpful. 

“Well that I can do one of those for you. I would like to be able to brief you before you begin but today is not a good day for that.” 

“Oh no, of course, we can leave that for tomorrow just as planned.” 

He nods, “Thank you for understanding Dr. Granger. I can have my senior officer give you a tour if that is okay with you? I don’t want your trip up here to go to waste.” 

“Thank you, warden.”, she felt giddy. She shouldn’t, it wasn’t like she was at the amusement park she was getting a tour of a prison. Hermione was just excited, getting to just see her workspace was making her hands itchy. She had been away from work far too long and she was starting to feel it. 

Once again, the warden begins shoveling things from one place to another till he finds the phone. While he speaks to who she has to guess is Dolores, she studies the mess around them once again. There are boxes on top of boxes all label Fudge with red tape wrapped around them. Fudge is the warden, no the old warden she reminds herself. The dead warden she adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long hiatus. I am awful, but also i am exhausted. YAY

**Author's Note:**

> I love a rare ship.   
> This idea has been in my head for the last year I finally decided to write it down.


End file.
